


You Go To My Head

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drunk Thoughts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Auf einer Feier mit Thiel und anderen Kollegen ist Boerne angetrunken und dadurch sehr anfällig für Gedanken aller Art. Vor allem für die über Thiel, der ihm genau wie der Alkohol zu Kopfe gestiegen ist.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. You Intoxicate My Soul With Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich halte den Professor für einen hoffnungslosen Romantiker, tief in sich drin. Dass er das im nüchterneren Zustand ganz gut zu verbergen weiß, ist klar. Nur lockert ihm der Alkohol meiner Meinung nach nicht nur die Zunge, sondern vielleicht auch seine eingezäunten Gedanken.

Das bunte, mit Musik unterlegte Stimmengewirr des Saales verebbte langsam im Kopf des Professors, je länger er sich auf das Glas konzentrierte, das vor ihm auf dem Tresen stand. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem noch gut gefüllten Glas, den feinen Bläschen auf der Spur, die sich ihren Weg nach oben durch die Flüssigkeit bahnten.

Champagner – irgendjemand hatte ihm das Glas vor ein paar Minuten in die Hand gedrückt, obwohl er doch gar nichts mehr trinken wollte, weil ihm der Alkohol schon genug zu Kopf gestiegen war.

 _So wie du mir zu Kopf gestiegen bist_ , dachte er.

Und genauso konfus wie die Bläschen in seinem Glas schwirrten die Gedanken an _ihn_ in seinem Kopf herum.

Ein neues Lied setzte an. Boerne erkannte den Refrain. Wahrscheinlich würde er noch einen Ohrwurm davon bekommen, der ihm dann wieder stundenlang nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen würde.

 _Du gehst mir auch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf_ , dachte er bei sich.

„Na Herr Professor, so ein schönes Glas Rotwein wäre Ihnen doch bestimmt lieber, oder?“

Thiel. Ausgerechnet.

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Danke.“

Vorsichtig schielte der Professor zu seinem neuen Nebenmann. Sein Blick blieb kurz an Thiels Lippen hängen. Sie schmecken zu können, wäre sicherlich vergleichbar mit einem Schluck eines vorzüglichen Rotweins.

_Nicht einmal klar denken kann ich in deiner Nähe._

Der Hauptkommissar hatte zweifellos eine besondere Wirkung auf Boerne – ähnlich wie ein oder auch zwei gute Cocktails: Weiche Knie, beschleunigter Herzschlag, Watte im Kopf. Das Ganze vermengt mit einem starken Suchtpotenzial.

Boerne wich Thiels Blick aus. Dieser legte den Kopf schief und eine Hand auf den Rücken des Professors.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Die Berührung kam unerwartet. Langsam nickte Boerne.

„Thiel? Würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?“

Boernes Alkoholpegel war schuld daran, dass er unüberlegt den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Noch immer traute er sich nicht, Thiel in die Augen zu sehen – aus Angst, was dieser in Boernes angetrunkenen Zustand darin erkennen könnte.

Ein kurzes Lachen ertönte.

„Kommt drauf an.“

Innerlich mahnte sich der Professor zur Zurückhaltung. Aber der Gedanke, dass Thiel ernsthaft über seine Bitte nachdenken und die versteckte Botschaft dahinter erkennen könnte, war aufregend und zog den angetrunkenen Boerne in seinen Bann. Der Alkohol und Thiels Anwesenheit brachten ihn völlig durcheinander. Es konnte gar nicht anders kommen, als dass er Thiel tatsächlich bat:

„Bleiben Sie bei mir.“

Er erhielt keine Antwort, weshalb er gezwungen war, doch noch in diese einzigartigen Augen zu blicken, die jedes Mal aufs Neue einen Rausch in seiner Seele auslösten.

Augenblicklich wurde dem Rechtsmediziner wärmer. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, bei diesem Lächeln? Es wirkte fast, als würde ein Versprechen darin liegen. 

Fast.

Galt dieses Lächeln wirklich ihm und seiner vorschnellen Bitte? Er war sich doch eigentlich so sicher, dass sein Herz nicht den Hauch einer Chance in dieser verrückten... Romanze, die eventuell nur in Boernes Kopf existierte, hatte. Dass Thiel seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde und dass er vor allem gar nichts davon merkte, wie sehr er Boerne den Kopf verdreht hatte. Aber bestimmt hatte Thiel den Hintergedanken dieser Bitte gar nicht bemerkt.

„Hatte ich sowieso vor. Sie alleine sind mir zehnmal lieber, als die ganze Mannschaft hier zusammen.“

Die Worte, die er sich gewünscht, aber kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Auch wenn Thiel sie sicherlich nur auf den heutigen Abend und die Feier mit ihren Kollegen bezogen hatte... Das war viel besser als nichts.

„Sonst wäre ich doch gar nich hier.“

Oder war da doch mehr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine vorerst kurze Songfic über einen Song, der mir selbst wohl nie ganz aus dem Kopf gehen wird. „You Go To My Head“ heißt das gute Stück. Es gibt gefühlte hunderte Versionen davon, aber für Nicht-Jazz-Hörer ist es wahrscheinlich unbekannt.  
> Meine eigene Leistung an diesem Kapitel wird deutlich kleiner, wenn man die englischen Lyrics erstmal ins Deutsche übersetzt. Fand es trotzdem passend, dem Text einen Boerne/Thiel-Kontext zu verpassen.
> 
> (Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass das irgendjemanden interessiert 😉  
> Die Version vom Paul Moretti Trio hat’s mir persönlich am meisten angetan, ist aber instrumental.  
> Mit Gesang kann ich die Aufnahme von Ella Fitzgerald mit Joe Pass empfehlen.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ihr gemeinsames Schweigen fühlte sich wie ein unsichtbares Band an, das sie beide umschloss. Inmitten der vielen Menschen um sie herum fühlte Boerne eine Art Zweisamkeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na dann wollen wir diese verkopfte Story doch mal zu einem Ende bringen... Das „nur schnell einen Epilog schreiben“ ist ein bisschen aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Aber ich hatte zum ersten Mal sowas wie eine Beta, das war toll! :) Danke nochmal, [clydes_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydes_girl)!

Boernes Herz schlug Purzelbäume angesichts dessen, was Thiel gesagt hatte.

„Ein großes Bier für den Herrn hier, bitte“, erhob er seine Stimme und bemühte sich darum, souverän zu klingen.

Der Barkeeper nickte ihm zu und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg an den Zapfhahn.

„Danke“, sagte Thiel und wiederholte sich, als das Bier vor ihm stand. „Worauf trinken wir?“

Thiel erhob sein mächtiges Bierglas gegen das filigranere Champagnerglas.

 _So ein ungleiches Paar_ , dachte Boerne beim Anblick ihrer Gläser. _So wie wir es wären._

„Auf die Gegensätze.“

Thiel hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Und auf die Gemeinsamkeiten“, ergänzte er dann.

Natürlich ergab das Anstoßen keinen schönen Klang, aber darum ging es Boerne gar nicht. Vielmehr verlor er sich fast in diesen blauen, wunderschönen Augen, die die seinen viel zu intensiv anblickten, während sie ihre Gläser vorsichtig gegeneinander klirren ließen.

Thiel war der einzige Mensch, bei dem er das Gefühl hatte, dass dieser ihm bis tief in die Seele blicken konnte. Doch wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das bloß ein. Wäre es wirklich so gewesen, dann wüsste Thiel ja, wie es in ihm aussah. Wie es in seinem Herzen aussah.

Wie oft hatte Thiel darin bereits randaliert? Wie oft hatte Boerne sein Herz daraufhin die imaginären Wunden mit ebenso imaginären Pflastern überklebt? Wie viele Narben hatte Thiel auf seinem Herzen hinterlassen? Wie oft hatte er es bereits versucht, diese Art Raum in seinem Herzen, auf dessen Tür groß _FRANK THIEL_ stand, abzuschließen und nie wieder zu betreten? Nun, genauso oft, wie er den Schlüssel im Anschluss verzweifelt gesucht, wiedergefunden und die Tür voller Hoffnung wieder geöffnet hatte. Manchmal bemerkte er sogar seine eigene Naivität, was den Hauptkommissar anging, aber was konnte man denn schon gegen solch eine Flut an Gefühlen ausrichten?

In letzter Zeit hatte er sich Wunden dieser imaginären Art vor allem selbst zugefügt. Blind vor lauter Zuneigung hatte er sich zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht und jeden Abend ernüchtert zurück in den Realität gefunden, wenn er allein in seinem kalten Bett lag. Dann hatte er Zuflucht an einem besonderen Ort in seinem Herzen gesucht. Dort war er sicher. Heilte.

Der Alkohol ließ Boerne grüblerisch werden. So kam es, dass er irgendwann nur noch schweigend da saß. Und Thiel schwieg mit. Hatten sie zunächst noch kurz Smalltalk über diese Feierlichkeiten gehalten, war nach wenigen Minuten auch dieses Gespräch verstummt und Boerne hing nun vollends seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Während die Feier um sie herum immer wilder wurde, wurden Thiel und er immer stiller. Der Flüssigkeitspegel in ihren Gläsern war immer weiter gesunken und hätte Thiel nicht irgendwann einen Schoppen Wein für ihn bestellt, hätte er wohl ewig in sein leeres Champagnerglas gestarrt.

Ein kurzes Lächeln als stummer Dank wurde wortlos erwidert. Dass sie nichts sagten, fand er keineswegs unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Ihr gemeinsames Schweigen fühlte sich wie ein unsichtbares Band an, dass sie beide umschloss. Inmitten der vielen Menschen um sie herum fühlte Boerne eine Art Zweisamkeit.

„Sie ham doch was“, brummte Thiel mitten in seine Gedanken hinein, sodass er überrascht den Kopf zu seinem Nebenmann drehte.

Das war offensichtlich keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Hatte er zu viel preisgegeben mit seinem Wunsch nach Thiels Nähe? Hatte er sich lächerlich gemacht?

_Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was du über mich denkst._

Es war nur eine vorsichtig gestellte Frage gewesen und Thiel hatte sie ehrlich beantwortet, wie er fand. Doch auch, wenn Boerne momentan ungewöhnlich schweigsam war, blieb ihm das Gefühl, zu viel gesagt zu haben.

Er fand keine Worte. Gerade er, der sonst so viele Worte für Gott und die Welt übrig hatte. Den Blick hatte er mittlerweile von Thiel abwenden können, aber auf dessen Kommentar fand er weiterhin keine Antwort. Was sollte er auch sagen? „Ja, stimmt. Ich habe mein Herz seit Jahren an jemanden gehängt, der mir nie auch nur eine Chance geben wird, weil ich das falsche Geschlecht habe. Ach und falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, dieser Jemand sind Sie.“

Dass er nichts sagte, war von daher auch einfach nur Selbstschutz, um sich nicht aus Versehen zu verplappern.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und weil Thiel eben Thiel war und nicht Boerne, tat er es ihm gleich und nahm, statt nachzubohren, einen großen Schluck Bier.

Warum war das eigentlich so, dass er immer nur die Dornen der Rosen gespürt hatte, die er gehalten hatte? Warum blieben ihm der Duft der Blüte und deren samtig weiche Rosenblätter verwehrt?

Er merkte nun deutlich, wie ihm der Alkohol zu Kopf stieg. Sonst würde er nicht in solchen albernen Metaphern denken.

_Es würde wieder so sein. Mit dir. Wie immer._

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Unterarm. Im nächsten Augenblick blickte er in ein unergründliches Augenpaar. Thiel war aufgestanden und nickte mit dem Kopf in irgendeine Richtung. Er machte den Eindruck, als wollte er gehen.

Hatte ihn etwa sein Schweigen dazu gebracht? Empfand Thiel es als öde, seinen Abend neben einem... scheinbar teilnahmslosen Mann zu verbringen? Nun, wer hätte es ihm verübeln können. Trotzdem war es doch nie die Absicht gewesen, Thiel in irgendeiner Weise zu verscheuchen.

„Thiel, ich... es... Bitte denken sie nicht, ich...“, stammelte er.

Doch sein Gegenüber wischte die gehaspelten Worte leicht mit der Hand weg, ohne weiter auf sie einzugehen.

„Komm’se mit?“, fragte Thiel stattdessen und die bis eben noch wischende Hand streckte sich nun Boerne entgegen.

Nach kurzem Rattern seines Gehirns, von dem er sich fast sicher war, dass man es äußerlich hatte sehen können – immerhin war da eine nicht zu verachtende Menge Alkohol in seinem Blut – stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Sicher“, antwortete er und ergriff mit seiner Linken die ausgestreckte Hand. Parallel dazu fischte er mit der anderen Hand in seinem Jackett nach seinem Portemonnaie.

„Hab schon“, sagte Thiel, der die Handlung offensichtlich richtig deutete. Er hielt Boernes rechten Arm davon ab, sich weiter zu bewegen.

„Aber Thiel, Sie... Sie können doch nicht einfach...“, begann er aufgebracht, doch Thiel ließ seinen Arm los und seine Worte wurden abermals beiseite gewischt.

„Passt schon. Sie bezahlen einfach das nächste Mal, ja?“, entgegnete Thiel.

Dass Thiels andere Hand immer noch seine linke Hand festhielt, wurde Thiel offenbar im selben Moment wie ihm bewusst, denn sie zogen gleichzeitig die Hand weg und schauten sich kurz peinlich berührt in die Augen.

„In Ordnung.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bezahle beim nächsten Mal“, konkretisierte Boerne seine Aussage, woraufhin sich Thiels Stirnfalten wieder glätteten.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass Sie das auch können“, sagte Thiel.

Sie liefen gemeinsam die Straßen in Richtung ihrer Wohnungen entlang; langsam, damit sie beide nicht zu sehr ins Wanken gerieten. Eine außenstehende Person hätte vermutlich davon gesprochen, dass die beiden Männer einträchtig zusammen spazieren gingen.

„Wie meinen?“, hakte er nach.

Eine kurze Pause folgte, in der Thiels Mundwinkel eindeutig an Höhe gewannen, wie Boerne erfreut feststellte.

„Mal die Klappe halten“, beantwortete der andere dann die Frage und warf ihm einen belustigten, aber freundlichen Blick von der Seite zu. „Auch wenn’s echt ungewohnt ist“, fuhr Thiel fort und wirkte mit einem Mal nachdenklich. Thiel wandte seinen Blick anschließend von ihm ab und betrachtete stattdessen sehr intensiv den Fußweg, auf dem sie liefen.

„Schön, dass ich Sie noch überraschen kann“, war alles, was Boerne auf die Schnelle dazu einfiel, woraufhin Thiel scheinbar amüsiert etwas Luft durch seine Nasenlöcher stieß.

„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte Sie...“, Boerne wedelte in der kühlen Abendluft mit seiner Hand herum, denn er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „...vergrault, als Sie vorhin vom Tresen aufgestanden sind und gehen wollten.“

Thiel zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Weil Sie endlich mal den Sabbel halten?“ Ein kurzes Lachen ertönte. „Und ich dachte, Sie kennen mich besser.“

Auf jeden Fall schien Thiels nachdenkliche Phase damit erst einmal vorbei zu sein, worüber Boerne sehr froh war. Nicht auszudenken, welchen Schlüsse Thiel hätte ziehen können, wenn er sich sein merkwürdiges Verhalten am heutigen Abend noch länger durch den Kopf hätte gehen lassen. Stattdessen scherzte und lachte er nun mit Thiel über die Feier und ihre Gäste. Über die junge Frau, die sich schamlos an den durchaus gut aussehenden Barkeeper rangemacht hatte und wie dieser sie eiskalt abserviert hatte. Über die Klemm, die ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Über die Songauswahl des DJs und dass sie die beide nicht so berauschend gefunden hatten. So holten sie all das nach, was sie eigentlich schon am Tresen der Bar hätten besprechen können, was zu dem Zeitpunkt aber keiner von ihnen gewollt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Vollständigkeit halber: Dieses (und das nachfolgende) Kapitel wurde von dem Song „And so it goes“ von Billy Joel inspiriert. Habe das erst für eine tolle Idee gehalten, dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass es mir eigentlich viel zu poetisch (und daher verkopft) ist. Wahrscheinlich hat das Schreiben auch deshalb so lange gedauert, weil ich mich danach erstmal von dem Song lösen musste. Dafür sind die Kapitel dann auch weniger kopflastig geworden :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne gibt Gas. Geblitzt wird er aber zum Glück nicht, weil er im letzten Moment auf die Bremse tritt.  
> Genug alberne Metaphern ;)

Boerne fühlte sich gut, richtig gut, als er hinter Thiel die Stufen in ihrem Treppenhaus hochstieg. Er hatte ihm – ganz der Gentleman – die Haustür aufgehalten und Thiel hatte sich nicht einmal darüber beschwert. Kurz darauf standen beide etwas unschlüssig im Hausflur. Eigentlich hatte Boerne gar keine Lust darauf, die Nacht... nun ja, jedenfalls den restlichen Abend allein zu verbringen. Ob es Thiel wohl ähnlich ging?

„Sagen Sie mal...“, drängten sich da dessen Worte in sein Bewusstsein und er hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen, „gilt das noch mit dem _Bleiben Sie bei mir_?“

„Ob das...“ sein Herz und Hirn setzten kurz aus, zumindest fühlte es sich so an. „Sicher. Natürlich“, antwortete er schnell, nachdem sich zumindest sein Denkapparat wieder gefangen hatte.

„Tja dann: Zu di... Verzeihung, zu Ihnen oder zu mir?“, fragte Thiel, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und sein halbes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Boerne immer so attraktiv fand.

Thiels Kopf neigte sich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, von Tür zu Tür, während Boernes Mund auf und wieder zu ging, ohne dass er etwas sagte.

„Na das sind ja heut’ wirklich ganz neue Seiten an Ihnen. Komm’se halt rein, bevor Sie hier noch Wurzeln schlagen“, beschloss Thiel und öffnete ihm seine Wohnungstür. „Is nur büsschen unordentlich, musste vorhin schnell los... Aber... Was sag ich. Sind ja nich’s erste Mal hier.“

Das war er allerdings nicht. Aber er fand es... unterhaltsam, zu beobachten, wie unsicher Thiel wirkte, seit sie nacheinander durch die Haustür gegangen waren. Und nicht nur unterhaltsam, irgendwie... irgendwie eben. Sein Blick folgte Thiel, der eilig einzelne T-Shirts und Hosen beiseite schaffte, die auf den Lehnen verschiedenster Sitzmöbel hingen und die das eindeutig nicht erst seit heute Nachmittag taten, weil er verschiedene Sachen anprobiert hatte. Apropos, das Jackett seiner eigenen Garderobe hängte Boerne an den Haken neben der Tür. Dabei hatte er jedoch auch die Spitze seiner Krawatte mit der Hand erwischt, sodass sie sich verzog. Seufzend entledigte er sich daraufhin auch diesem Stück Stoff. Thiel würde es sicher nicht einmal bemerken und bevor Boerne jetzt hier immer noch leicht angeschickert versuchte, die Krawatte neu zu binden...

_Heute ist sowieso alles anders als sonst._

Thiel hatte ihn geduzt, beinahe. Natürlich war ihm das aufgefallen, deshalb hatte er ja vorhin auch dagestanden wie ein Karpfen und keinen einzelnen Ton hervorgebracht. Sie hatten sich schon einmal das Du angeboten, das war allerdings schon ziemlich lang her. Aber sie waren beide völlig hinüber gewesen an jenem Abend und es war seitdem von beiden Herren totgeschwiegen worden, was damals passiert war. Auch darüber, dass er Thiel hatte küssen wollen, weil sie Bruderschaft getrunken hatten, hatte keiner je wieder ein Wort verloren.

„Thiel?“

„Mja?“

„Was machen Sie denn so lange?“

Das Geräusch einer schließenden Kühlschranktür und ein gut gelaunter Hauptkommissar, der kurz darauf vor Boerne stand, beantworteten die Frage.

„Könn’ Sie noch? Hab nix anderes da“, sagte Thiel, als er ihm eine von zwei Bierflaschen entgegenstreckte.

Und ob er konnte. Vor allem etwas Gas geben.

„Einmal deinen Hals berühren“, murmelte er leise und schloss die langen Finger um den Flaschenhals. „Meinen Mund zu deinem führen.“

„Hm?“, machte Thiel, der offensichtlich nicht verstand, was Boerne gerade meinte. Jedenfalls machte der andere einen ziemlich unsicheren Eindruck.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, andernfalls ging ihm hier noch die Pointe flöten.

Mit festem Blick fixierte er Thiels Augen.

„Ach, wie sehn’ ich mich nach dir.“

Er konnte sehen, wie sein Gegenüber schluckte.

„Du heiß...“, Boerne nutzte seine zweite Hand, um Thiels Finger sanft von der Flasche zu lösen, „geliebte...“,Thiel wirkte vollkommen überfordert, schien überhaupt nicht zu wissen, wie er diese Situation zu deuten hatte und Boerne genoss es ein wenig, dass er Thiel so lesen konnte. Ewig wollte er ihn aber auch nicht auf die Folter spannen. „... Flasche Bier.“

Damit nahm er die Flasche an sich und prostete Thiel zu.

„Danke, werter Herr Nachbar. Sehr freundlich.“

Es war Thiel unangenehm, dass er auf Boernes Wortspiel hereingefallen war, das sah er ihm an, obwohl Thiel es hinter einem Augenrollen zu verstecken suchte. Vielleicht erkannte er es auch gerade deshalb.

„Prost“, antwortete Thiel mürrisch, begleitet von einem leichten Kopfschütteln, bevor er die andere Flasche Bier an die Lippen setzte. Das konnte das leichte Grinsen allerdings nicht ganz verstecken.

_Vielleicht ist da ja doch mehr?_

Wenig später fand er sich neben Thiel auf dessen Couch wieder – die Flaschen neben den Biergläsern, zu denen sich Thiel dann noch hatte überreden lassen. Eine kleine Schale mit Chips, zu der sich Boerne wiederum hatte breitschlagen lassen, stand noch auf dem Tisch. Sie hatten sich auf einen Film geeinigt. Er meinte, dass er ihn schon mal gesehen hatte, kam aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr auf den Titel. Dafür war heute wahrscheinlich wirklich schon zu viel Alkohol geflossen, wobei er dessen Einfluss seit ihrem langen Spaziergang nach Hause kaum noch zu spüren schien. Es spielte aber eigentlich auch gar keine Rolle, was da für ein Film im Fernsehen lief, denn Boernes Konzentrationsspanne reichte eh nur noch bis zu seinem Nebenmann auf dem Sofa. Seit Thiels überraschter, unsicherer, jedoch keineswegs ablehnender und vor allem amüsierter Reaktion auf seinen Witz mit dem bekannten Spruch zur heiß geliebten Flasche Bier hatten sich seine Gedanken nur noch um eines gedreht: Er musste es Thiel sagen. Irgendwie. Er hielt das nicht länger aus. Kein weiterer Tag durfte verstreichen, an dem Thiel nicht über seine Gefühle Bescheid wusste. Auch wenn diese Gefühle sein bestgehütetstes Geheimnis waren, hatte Boerne nun das brennende Bedürfnis, dieses Geheimnis mit Thiel zu teilen. Nur mit Thiel. Und dann könnten sie es vielleicht einfach gemeinsam weiterhin geheimhalten, wenn es Thiel doch nicht passte und er das alles falsch interpretiert hatte. Zur Not konnte er es immer noch auf den Alkohol schieben. Dieser ließ ihn ja überhaupt erst so leichtsinnig werden. Vielleicht war dessen Wirkung doch nicht so gering, wie er es selbst einschätzte. Aber daran konnte er jetzt auch nichts ändern.

Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal auf Nummer sicher gehen und sich die derzeitige Situation ansehen, in der er sich befand. So ganz nüchtern betrachtet. Fast hätte er laut gelacht angesichts dieses absurden Vorhabens, in seinem Zustand etwas auch nur ansatzweise nüchtern betrachten zu wollen.

Thiel hatte fast den gesamten Abend schweigsam mit ihm an der Bar verbracht. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihm lieber war als alle anderen auf der Feier. Da war ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust, als er an diesen Satz zurückdachte.

Thiel war mit ihm nach Hause gegangen. Hatte ihn gefragt, ob er noch bleiben wollte. Und jetzt? Jetzt saß er hier mit Thiel auf dessen kleinen Sofa. Sie schauten einen Film, hatten beide eigentlich schon zu viel getrunken, hatten aber trotzdem beide noch ein mehr oder weniger volles Glas Bier vor sich stehen. Boernes Arm lag auf der Lehne hinter Thiel und- Moment mal. Wann war das denn passiert? Wie lange lag der da schon so, sein Arm? So... unschuldig besitzergreifend. Offensichtlich Nähe suchend. Und irgendwie vertraut. Und wie war das alles überhaupt ohne Protest von Seiten von Thiel geschehen?

In diesem Moment lachte Thiel, dessen Blick die ganze Zeit über am Bildschirm vor ihnen hing. Sein Kopf drehte sich zu Boerne, der Thiels Blick sofort auffing. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

Thiels Lachen verebbte, stattdessen breitete sich ein zögerliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was’n los mit di... Ihnen, hm?“

Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal an einem Abend, dass Thiel ihn beinahe geduzt hatte. Daran könnte er sich doch glatt gewöhnen. Er vergaß bei dem Gedanken völlig, Thiel zu antworten.

„Na? Hab ich was im Gesicht?“

_Ja. Die schönsten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen habe._

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Zu kitschig. Und überhaupt. So etwas konnte er Thiel doch nicht sagen. Das wäre viel zu offensichtlich.

„Nein. Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht...“

„Mich vergraulen? Ich glaub’, das schaffst du nicht mehr.“ Es dauerte ungefähr drei Sekunden, dann stöhnte Thiel genervt auf. „Tschuldige, ich krieg das mit dem _Sie_ heute nich’ mehr auf die Reihe.“

Boerne fand das gar nicht schlimm. Aber wie sollte er das jetzt sagen? Sein Kopf war doch noch völlig benebelt davon, dass Thiel gesagt hatte, dass er ihn nicht vergraulen konnte. Das war doch sowas wie ein Freifahrtsschein. Oder? Oder??

Die Worte verließen seinen Mund, bevor er realisierte, dass Thiel in seinem Kopf schon lange zu Frank geworden war: „Ich muss dir was sagen.“

Thiel zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Soso... Hab ich’s doch gewusst, dass irgendwas ist mit dir. Den ganzen Abend schon.“

„Nicht nur heute Abend. Schon... länger.“

Wie aufgeregt er mit einem Mal war. Sein Herz schlug und schlug, als würde es gar nicht fertig werden mit der Menge an Blut, die es gerade zu bewältigen hatte. Seine Hände wurden schwitzig, sein Kopf schien das Denken einzustellen. So ging das nicht.

„Ich...“

Er war wie gelähmt.

„Boerne, du... musst nicht... Wir können einfach... Also... Ich...“

Sich von Thiel abzuwenden, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie zu stützen und das Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben, schien für den Moment der einzig mögliche Ausweg zu sein. Seine Brille war dabei im Weg, aber das war auch egal.

„Du... Was ist denn...?“

Thiel rückte näher an ihn heran und ließ dann seine Hand auf Boernes Rücken auf und ab gleiten. Ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich und Boerne dachte, dass er sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt hatte, obwohl er doch innerlich bis zum Zerreißen gespannt war. Er wollte ihn so sehr. Thiel. Frank. Schon so lange.

„Das... ist schön“, sagte Boerne und lehnte sich etwas mehr an Thiel.

„Mmmh“, machte Thiel.

Boerne nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und richtete sich etwas auf. Vielleicht würde es doch noch weitere Tage geben, in denen Thiels nicht erfuhr, dass er... sein Herz etwas zu sehr an ihn gehängt hatte.

„Später, ja?“ Er traute sich nicht, Thiel in die Augen zu schauen. Dieser brummte Zustimmung. Seine Hand blieb auf Boernes Rücken liegen. Ganz warm.

„Morgen, da...“

„Hm?“

„Bist du dann Frank oder Thiel?“

Thiel seufzte.

„Du denkst zu viel, Boerne.“

„...Stimmt.“

Da war etwas dran.

„Stört dich das?“, sprach er nach einer kurzen Pause seine gedachte Frage direkt laut aus.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Thiel den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein“, war die Antwort und Boerne hörte ein Grinsen aus diesem Wort heraus.

Was war denn daran so lustig? Hatte er etwas verpasst?

„Was ist denn...“, setzte er an, doch Thiel unterbrach ihn ruhig.

„Denkst du eigentlich immer so viel? Kein Mensch denkt so viel wie du.“

In diesen Worten lag keine Unterstellung, kein Vorwurf, kein Seitenhieb – aber auch keine Neugier. Eher... Interesse.

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen... Aber angesichts dessen, was meine Mitmenschen oft so für unqualifizierte Kommentare von sich geben... Nun ja. Du könntest Recht haben.“

Thiel grinste ihn jetzt ganz offen an.

„Und jetzt? Was denkst du gerade?“

„Wie betrunken du eigentlich bist, dass du mich das fragst.“

Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten, ohne dass er es wollte.

Eine Weile war es still zwischen ihnen. Der Fernseher lief nur noch als Hintergrundgeräusch und Boerne fühlte sich wohl wie nie.


	4. Chapter 4

Irgendetwas Hartes ist an seinem Rücken. Er bewegt sich umständlich, greift nach dem Gegenstand. Glatt. Und ziemlich stabil. Äußerst unbequem zum sich Drauflegen. Eine Flasche? Wie...? Egal. Er dreht sich wieder zurück, mit der Flasche in der Hand. Warum ist sein Kopf eigentlich so schwer? Auch egal. Er stellt die Flasche auf den Boden. Seine Brille drückt unangenehm in sein Gesicht. Absetzen hilft. Aber dafür muss er den Kopf heben. Was für eine Anstrengung. Seine Augen suchen nach einer Ablage. Da ist ein Tisch. Er muss sich nur kurz strecken. Warum werden solche Höchstleistungen nie gewürdigt? Es muss mitten in der Nacht sein. Ihm ist warm. Das muss an der Decke liegen. Sie fühlt sich gut an, weich und sicher. Er lässt seinen schweren Kopf tiefer in das Kissen sinken. Thiels Kissen, seine eigenen sind fluffiger. Thiel knautscht seine Kissen beim Schlafen. Vielleicht geht dabei die Fluffigkeit verloren? Er weiß gar nicht, woher er eigentlich weiß, was Thiel mit seinen Kissen macht. Aber er weiß, dass er auf Thiels Couch schläft. So viele Gedanken in seinem schweren Kopf. Wo ist Thiel überhaupt? Hier jedenfalls nicht. Das Kissen riecht nach Thiel. Er wollte ihm doch noch etwas sagen. Was war denn das bloß? Er weiß es nicht. Ist vielleicht auch nicht so wichtig. Oder doch? Wie auch immer. Thiels Kissen ist jetzt wichtiger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein ganz normaler Vormittag. Naja. Fast ;)

Irgendwann half es nicht mehr, sich herumzudrehen, um die Sonnenstrahlen ignorieren zu können. Außerdem war von irgendwo ein Geräusch gekommen, dass ihn geweckt hatte. Boerne versuchte, seine schweren Augenlider zu heben und blinzelte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er die Szenerie einordnen konnte. Er war bei Thiel. Auf Thiels Couch. Und sein Kopf lag auf Thiels Kissen. Er hoffte inständig, dass das ein frischer Kissenbezug war oder dass Thiel ihn wenigstens vor kurzem gewaschen hatte. Wobei der Bezug ja nach Thiel roch und da war ihm dann die ganze Hygienegeschichte plötzlich ganz egal.

Noch halb blind tastete er nach seiner Brille auf dem Tisch direkt vor ihm. Wieso hatte er denn nur gestern noch Bier mit Thiel getrunken? Wasser hätte es doch auch getan. Vielleicht hätte dann sein Schädel nicht so gepocht, als er sich langsam aufrichtete. Er entdeckte ein Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch, sowie einen Blister Aspirin, nachdem er seine Sitzhaltung halbwegs stabilisiert hatte. Ein schneller Blick ergab, dass die Tabletten das Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum noch nicht überschritten hatten. Es gab also immer noch Dinge, mit denen Thiel ihn überraschen konnte. So wie gestern, als er... einfach angefangen hatte, ihn zu duzen.

Während Boerne die Tablette aus der Verpackung beförderte, bemerkte er einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Tisch.

_Bin Brötchen holen._

_Bis gleich._

_~~Thiel~~ Frank_

Seine Hände waren in der Bewegung erstarrt und sein Herz vollbrachte mit einem Mal Höchstleistungen. Es war der Morgen danach, er befand sich mitten in der Realität. Hier war kein Alkohol mehr im Spiel und das Du war keine leichtsinnig getroffene Entscheidung mehr, die man am nächsten Morgen bereuen könnte. Thiel wollte das Duzen offensichtlich beibehalten.

Irgendwo aus Boernes Hinterkopf kam die Erkenntnis ans Tageslicht, dass das Geräusch, das ihn geweckt hatte, die zufallende Wohnungstür gewesen sein musste, als Thiel das Haus auf dem Weg zum Bäcker verlassen hatte. Wenn Thiel – Frank – das Rad genommen hatte, würde er bei der durchschnittlichen Anzahl an Personen, die am späten Samstag Vormittag beim Bäcker anzutreffen waren, in etwa 20 Minuten wieder hier sein. Das war zwar nicht die Zeit, die Boerne ansonsten morgens benötigte, um ansehnlich auf die Menschheit losgelassen werden zu können, aber allemal genug, um neue Kleidung anzuziehen und sich kurz frisch zu machen.

Zumindest dachte er das, bis er seinen Kopf etwas zu ruckartig nach hinten bewegte, um die Aspirin mit etwas Wasser herunterzuspülen. Seufzend erhob er sich in einer wesentlich vorsichtigeren Bewegung von der Couch.

Als das Geräusch eines klappernden Schlüsselbundes Thiel ankündigte, wusste Boerne wirklich nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, sich in der kurzen Zeit sowohl gegenüber in seiner eigenen Wohnung zu duschen und umzuziehen, als auch Kaffee in Thiels Wohnung anzusetzen sowie Decke und Kissen von der Couch in Thiels Schlafzimmer zu transportieren. Aber er hatte es geschafft, irgendwie. Vielleicht hatte Thiel sich aber auch einfach Zeit gelassen. Jetzt stand er jedenfalls hier in der Küche neben Thiels plätschernder Kaffeemaschine und war furchtbar aufgeregt. So aufgeregt, dass er nicht einmal in den Flur gehen konnte, um Thiel zu begrüßen. Nein, er stand da, sein Rücken steif wie ein Brett und trommelte unruhig mit den Fingerkuppen auf der Arbeitsplatte vor ihm. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt, als er daran dachte, wie leichtsinnig er gestern gewesen war. Beinahe hätte er sich verletzbar gemacht. Angreifbar. Beinahe. Er war unsicher, was es für weitere Konsequenzen haben konnte, dass Thiel den Zettel mit _Frank_ unterschrieben hatte.

Boerne konnte hören, wie Thiel die knisternde Brötchentüte auf der Kommode abstellte, den Schlüssel daneben legte und sich dann die Jacke auszog, obwohl er sich Mühe zu geben schien, möglichst leise zu sein. Das nächste, das er hörte, war, wie Thiel nach der Brötchentüte griff und damit leise raschelnd durch die Wohnung schlich.

Die Kaffeemaschine machte ein gurgelndes Geräusch und wahrscheinlich hatte Thiel im selben Moment entdeckt, dass die Couch leer war. Jedenfalls stand sein Nachbar wenige Sekunden später im Türrahmen der Küchentür, den er aus den Augenwinkeln gerade so im Blick hatte.

„Na? Bist ja doch schon wach“, sagte Thiel und Boerne hörte das Lächeln in den Worten. Vielleicht war es das, was dazu führte, dass es nicht mehr kalt, sondern nur noch warm wurde in seiner Brust. Die Wärme strahlte und breitete sich bis in seinen Rücken aus, sodass dieser nicht mehr so versteift war. Er drehte sich zu Thiel – und sah das Lächeln, dass er gerade noch gehört hatte.

„Du hast Brötchen geholt“, stellte Boerne überflüssiger Weise fest, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Und lächelte zurück. Das Du war schön.

„Du hast Kaffee gekocht“, erwiderte Thiel.

Boerne fühlte sich wie gestern Nacht. Sein Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt. Alles schien schöner zu sein, als es eigentlich war. Leichter.

Es war so leicht, zu sagen, dass es doch dann jetzt Zeit für das Frühstück wäre und dabei in Thiels lächelnden Augen zu versinken. Es sah so schön aus, wie Thiel nickte, ohne deshalb ihren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Boerne übersah darüber fast, wie viel Routine darin steckte, wie sie im Anschluss gemeinsam den Tisch deckten. Es fiel ihm erst auf, als er Thiel den zweiten Kaffee eingoss, ohne dass dieser ihn darum gebeten hatte. Er wusste genau, wie stark er den Kaffee kochen musste, damit sie beide damit zufrieden waren. Er wusste auch, dass Thiel morgens immer zwei Tassen Kaffee zum Frühstück trank und auch über die Sache mit Milch und Zucker wusste er Bescheid, auch wenn sich Thiel da gern selbst drum kümmerte. Deshalb reichte Boerne ihm auch nur kommentarlos die Milch, nachdem genug Kaffee in Thiels Tasse war und dieser griff halb blind danach, während er in sein Brötchen biss. Routiniert.

Ein halb geschmatztes „Danke“ kam Boerne entgegen. Er konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, wegen Thiels mangelnder Tischmanieren leise schnaubend den Kopf zu schütteln. Aber eigentlich tat er das nur aus Gewohnheit. Denn das hier war alles so... vertraut. Nicht routiniert, nein. Das war das ganz falsche Wort dafür gewesen. Routiniert waren seine Handgriffe bei einer Obduktion. Er hatte eine Morgenroutine – die heute gründlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden war. Routine wurde schnell eintönig. Zeit mit Thiel verbringen zu können, war hingegen das genaue Gegenteil von eintönig. Und Routine beinhaltete keine Emotionen.

„Thiel?“

Eine gerunzelte Stirn wird ihn darauf hin, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Na eben. Es war noch nicht alles so vertraut wie ihr gemeinsames Frühstück. „Frank“, verbesserte er sich daraufhin. Da war schon wieder dieses Lächeln. Seit wann lächelte Thiel denn so viel? „Gibst du mir bitte die Marmelade?“

Thiel leckte sich den Finger ab, an dem bis gerade eben wahrscheinlich noch Reste eben jener Marmelade klebten, die Boerne sich auch aufs Brötchen schmieren wollte. Er war hin und hergerissen, ob er das jetzt eklig fand oder den Finger am liebsten selbst abgeleckt hätte.

„Hier.“

„Danke.“

Boerne beobachtete Thiel verstohlen, während er sein Marmeladenbrötchen aß. Thiel hielt seine Kaffeetasse in beiden Händen, hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und sah... gut aus. Grundzufrieden. Er bemerkte die Lachfältchen um die Augen und die kurzen Bartstoppeln auf den Wangen, die davon zeugten, dass sich Thiel heute Morgen nicht rasiert hatte. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, darüber zu streichen? Wie weich Thiels Lippen im Vergleich dazu sein mussten. Er löste den Blick von den Lippen, die nun in die Kaffetasse pusteten und wanderte weiter zu Thiels Händen. Boerne erinnerte sich an einige flüchtige und weniger flüchtige Berührungen dieser Hände. Gestern Abend zum Beispiel, da hatte Thiel für einen viel zu langen und doch viel zu kurzen Augenblick seine Hand gehalten. Und später hatte er seinen Rücken gestreichelt. Schon allein beim Gedanken daran bekam er eine Gänsehaut und schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Als er sie wieder öffnete, traf sein Blick direkt auf Thiels, der immer noch die Kaffeetasse fest umklammert hielt.

„Du bist immer Boerne. Heute und morgen und immer.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Na, Karl-Friedrich nenne ich dich bestimmt nicht“, stellte Thiel klar, was Boerne so gar nicht verstehen konnte. Irritiert zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Und wieso nicht?“, hakte er nach.

„Wieso?“, wiederholte Thiel ungläubig. „Dein Ernst?“

„Natürlich! Es ist schließlich mein Vorname. Ich heiße so!“

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, woraufhin Thiel genervt schnaubte und die Kaffetasse geräuschvoll vor sich abstellte.

„Mir egal. Du bist Boerne.“

„Ich nenne dich doch auch Frank.“

„Ich habe ja auch einen ganz normalen Vornamen!“

„Ganz normal, was heißt denn schon ganz normal?“, protestierte Boerne aufgebracht.

Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

„Boerne!“

„Nein, Karl-Friedrich!“

„Orr, Boerne!“

„Frank!“

„Boerne, jetzt-“

„Ich diskutiere da nicht!“

Thiel hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, den Boerne nutzte, um weiterzureden. Thiels Augen funkelten herausfordernd und er ließ sich doch so gern von ihm herausfordern. „Ich meine das ernst. Mein Name stammt... Frank?! Wa-“


	6. Chapter 6

Kaffee und Kirschmarmelade. Er kannte diesen Geschmack, doch jetzt war es ein völlig neues Erlebnis, beides gleichzeitig schmecken zu können. Doppelt so intensiv.  
Süß und bitter. Fruchtige Klebrigkeit vermischt mit einem warmen Aroma. Thiels rechte Hand an seinem Kragen, mit der er ihn energisch zu sich gezogen hatte. Thiels linke Hand, die sich nach den ersten ungläubigen Sekunden an seine Wange gelegt hatte. Seine eigenen Hände, die sich auf die Tischplatte gestützt hatten, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Lippen, die sich öffneten und wieder schlossen. Herzklopfen, das schon fast als Hämmern bezeichnet werden konnte und flacher Atem, der sowieso überschätzt wurde.  
Das war ein Kuss, mit dem Thiel ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Ein richtiger Kuss. Ein Kuss, den er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte. So lange.

Das war doch vollkommen verrückt.

Boerne spürte, wie sich Thiels Hand von seinem Kragen löste und gleichzeitig der Druck auf seinen Lippen weniger wurde. Und irgendwie bekam er deshalb Panik. Er war halb erstarrt gewesen, weil Thiel ihn so unvermittelt und ruckartig... geküsst hatte. Die Panik brachte wieder Leben in Boernes Gehirn. Dieser Kuss durfte nicht schon zu Ende sein. Vielleicht würde Thiel es bereuen, sobald sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten. Und dann wäre nichts mehr, wie es vorher war. Kaputt. Irreversibel zerstört. Er wollte den Moment noch verzögern, Thiel noch ein kleines bisschen länger genießen. Nur noch ein bisschen. Seine rechte Hand fand den Weg zu Thiels rauer Wange und dann schaffte er es irgendwie, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, ohne sich auf den Tisch aufzustützen, sodass seine andere Hand auch frei wurde und er einfach nur Thiels Gesicht festhalten konnte, während er ihn küsste, als wäre es das letzte Mal.  
„Boerne...“, hörte er Thiel abwehrend murmeln, doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Nur noch ein bisschen. „Langsam“, murmelte Thiel hinterher und dann spürte er eine Hand an seinem Nacken. Und die hielt ihn fest. Fest verbunden mit Thiels Lippen. Also war das hier etwa doch keine einmalige Sache? Er wollte etwas sagen und öffnete die Lippen, doch Thiel nahm das zum Anlass, um mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig über Boernes Unterlippe zu fahren. Da war es dann wieder vorbei mit dem Denken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist vielleicht ein wenig kitschig geworden. Mir war einfach danach ;)

„Ich dachte, du... dass..., ich dachte, dass...“

Thiel grinste ihn etwas verklärt an und Boerne nahm sich vor, diesen Anblick nie vergessen zu wollen.

„Du denkst eben manchmal zu viel.“ Thiel stahl sich noch einen schnellen Kuss. „Und ich bin doch nicht blind. Ich kenn’ dich doch nicht erst seit gestern.“

Er kam immer noch nicht ganz mit, wie es zu dem Kuss davor hatte kommen können. War es denn wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen?

„Ich dachte, du... stehst nicht auf Männer. Und dass ich nie eine Chance bei dir habe.“

Thiel senkte seinen Blick. Er machte einen nervösen Eindruck. Reden war nicht so Thiels Sache, am wenigsten über Gefühle, das wusste Boerne und deshalb rechnete er es Thiel hoch an, es zumindest zu versuchen.

„Dachte ich auch“, sagte Thiel dann. Er wirkte beinahe verlegen, als er den Blick hob und Boerne ansah. Da war er wieder, dieser Blick, bei dem er dachte, dass er bis in seine Seele reichte. „Tja. Falsch gedacht.“

„Frank, ich-“

Irgendwie hatte sich Thiels Hand einfach so auf seine gelegt und jetzt spürte er auch Thiels Daumen auf seinem Handrücken langsam auf und ab fahren. Was für ein gutes Gefühl.

„Denk nicht so viel, Boerne.“

Vielleicht konnten sie auch einfach später noch darüber reden, wie und wieso und warum und überhaupt. Und wie unbeschreiblich gut er es fand, dass Thiel Taten hatte sprechen lassen, wenn Boerne schon keinen Mut für Worte gefunden hatte.

Thiel beugte sich nach vorn und Boerne verstand die Einladung. Aber über die Sache mit dem Vornamen, also darüber würde er mit Thiel nochmal reden müssen. So ging das schließlich nicht, dass Thiel ihn da einfach überging. Das würde er nicht mit sich machen lassen, da konnte Thiel so gut küssen, wie er wollte. Da kannte er nichts, denn schließlich... mmh.

Ja, also, das hatte aber auch wirklich noch Zeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War ganz schön, nebenbei mal was anderes zu schreiben, auch wenn man sich Zeit dafür nehmen muss, die man eigentlich nicht hat. Aber irgendwie findet sich ja dann doch hier und da die ein oder andere Minute.


End file.
